femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Valerie (Get Smart)
Miss Valerie (Antoinette Bower) is a KAOS Agent in the 1969 episode "Valerie of the Dolls" for the TV series "Get Smart". Miss Valerie is operating Miss Valerie's School for Expectant Fathers as a cover. She and her cohorts Mondo (Henry Corden), Cane (uncredited), and Little Louie Dunlap (Caroline Adams), are using the business to smuggle a formula for a deadly explosive into the United States for KAOS. They intend to use the formula to blow California off the map. The formula is being smuggled using dolls to transport the parts. Maxwell Smart (Don Adams) and the Chief (Edward Platt) enroll at Miss Valerie's school as expectant fathers. While taking a night class, a drop-off takes place, in which Valerie has to cutoff the class early. She allows the men to take home their toy baby's to practice, and on the way out, Max accidentally switches his with the smuggled baby. When Valerie checks the talking messages on the three baby's by pulling their voice chords, one of them is obviously not the coded formula. Valerie figures out that Smart must have switched his doll when he bumped into he smuggler. She sends her goons to go get Smart. The KAOS agent arrives at his apartment and asks to use the phone since his car broke down. Agent 99 (Barbara Felden) is suspicious, and when Max went to check him out, the agent pulls a gun on Max and demands the doll. Agent 99 figures out that the dolls are the way that the formula is being smuggled into the country and they are using the school as a warehouse. Max heads down to the school to check it out. Valerie and her goons lead him at gunpoint into the supply closet and leave him there. Before leaving she tells Smart that there are 6 dolls on the counter. One of them has a message that tells him how to get out of the supply room, another one will instantly blow him up. He tells her, that he will just wait until someone comes to release him. Valerie warns him that there is not enough air to let him survive for 30 minutes. Agent 99 and the Chief break him out and when he tosses the doll back into the room it blows up. Valerie and her men arrive at the Los Angeles Airport. Her men are disguised as pilots and Valerie is in a stewardess outfit. Max, 99, and the Chief arrive there and arrest them with the doll in her hands. Trivia * Antoinette Bower appears as Miss Greco in the 1961 episode "A Woman's Help" for the TV series "Alfred Hitchcock Presents". * Antoinette Bower appears as Delilah Dovro in the 1965 episode "The Bow-Wow Affair" for the TV series, "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." * Antoinette Bower appears as Janet Coburn in the 1965 episode "The Night of Sudden Death" for the TV series, "The Wild Wild West". *Antoinette Bower appears as Berlin Betty in the 1969 episode "Is There a Traitor in the House?" for the TV series "Hogan's Heroes". * Antoinette Bower appears as Claire Molloch in the 1984 movie "The Evil That Men Do". Gallery screenshot_4210.png screenshot_4211.png screenshot_4212.png screenshot_4214.png screenshot_4215.png screenshot_4216.png screenshot_4217.png screenshot_4218.png screenshot_4219.png screenshot_4220.png screenshot_4221.png screenshot_4222.png screenshot_4223.png screenshot_4224.png screenshot_4225.png screenshot_4226.png screenshot_4227.png screenshot_4228.png screenshot_4229.png screenshot_4230.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Spy Category:Brunette Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Attempted Murder Category:Pistol Category:Conspirator Category:High Heels Category:Stewardess Category:Fate: Arrested